All Work And No Play
by Pink Bead Girl
Summary: Her beautiful amethyst-eyed, silver haired muse is lonely, pining for her. She totally inspired by his influence, works on, oblivious to his feelings. He lies on her red velvet sofa, resplendent in his masculine beauty, and begins to plan her seduction.


All Work And No Play…

AN: This story is dedicated to Yengirl, who once again has given gladly of her non-existent free time to help me. If my story should capture your attention it is in large part due to her excellent mentoring and the superb polish she has given my words. If you have not already done so I would thoroughly recommend that you go along to her site and indulge yourself there. You won't be disappointed.

This story is once again an esoteric fantasy, a dream in another time, another world.

It does have the same characters as my previous story, "The Gift", which read first may give you a sense of where this idea came from but "All Work And No Play" is able to stand alone. Please note that there is a lemon scene.

- Start

He sat on her red velvet couch with pearly wings fully extended and his arms resting along the backrest as he listened to the incessant clacking of the keyboard. Lamplight reflected softly across his taut abdomen and made beautiful shadows on the folds of his silk hakama. She had been busy at the computer for days. Ideas poured forth in a torrent and she was absorbed and intent, unseeing of anything else around her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his silken, silver hair. It was good that she was so inspired, due to his sweet influence but...

He shifted to lie down on the couch next, the velvet plush against his naked back. He let his calves and slim narrow feet dangle over the armrest of the couch. Glancing her way, he delicately traced a meandering lazy path across his sleek, pale belly with the fingertips of one beautiful hand.

She worked on, oblivious.

Next, he stretched his arms over his head. He flexed and arched like a cat, the jewel in his belly button winking softly in the lamplight with each slow, sinuous and deliberate movement.

Nothing.

He mewed softly, faintly and slid his thumbs into the waistband of his silk hakama, settling it a little lower so that the sheer fabric clung and shimmered against his form.

She continued to pound the keyboard, deaf and blind to all else. His amethyst eyes burned with frustration. He moodily swung one bare and elegant foot and started to plan.

All work and no play does not a happy muse make.

- o -

Thirst, that was the key. Surely she would respond to such a basic need and leave the confounded keyboard to slake it, right? He got up and silently left the room, noting that his departure wasn't even felt. First stop was the thermostat in the hallway. He inspected the dial and turned it up. A lot. Then a bit more. A small smile graced his handsome features.

She would only drink from one glass, her favourite. It was a beautiful crystal goblet with delicate gold scrollwork chased around its rim. He picked it up off the sideboard and padded down the hallway, his bare feet as silent as cat's paws. He entered her bedroom and placed the goblet in her clear line of sight from the door; on the far side of her bed. She would have to come across the room, skirt around the foot of the bed and up the narrow aisle between bed and wall.

Good.

The large bed was freshly made with crisp pale lilac linen and deeply ruffled feather pillows. He had plucked downy feathers from the underside of his own wings and stuffed the pillows himself. It ensured she slept deeply and well, faint thoughts of him at the edge of her dreams, always. The pillows were of different shapes and sizes, all eight of them. He carefully rolled down the covers and lay down on the bed, wings fully extended. He shook them gently and the faint scent of violets in the room deepened. Tiny opalescent scales fell from his feathers onto the sheets. Delicious violet scent clung to them and the linen, strengthening the sweet and seductive aura of the room. He rose and smoothed the sheets and plumped the pillows before crossing the room with purposeful strides. Opening a cupboard, he withdrew a dozen candles in crystal votive glasses and placed them strategically about the room, placing emphasis on her bedside tables and on her dresser where her vanity table mirror would reflect the flames.

Finally, he stood at the door and surveyed his handiwork. His eyes glittered with satisfaction.

Soon, he thought. Soon, my sweet one.

- o -

She stopped typing and unconsciously licked her dry lips. Leaning forward to peer at the screen, she lifted her hair off the back of her neck and let a puff of air whoosh! through her lips. When did it warm up so much? she thought to herself. She resumed typing but soon came to a halt. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't think of any thing but a drink. Drink... moisture... wetness... coolness. She swallowed painfully.

Pushing her chair back she stood up, feeling stiff from sitting for so long. Raising her arms over her head she stretched, arching back her neck and standing on tip toe to lengthen the stretch. As she tilted her head back, her shiny dark hair swung in a curtain around her shoulders. A strip of slender creamy midriff gleamed as her short blouse lifted with the stretch.

He stood in the shadows of the hallway quietly watching her every move. His jewel-bright gaze drank in every detail from her slim arms and graceful fingers, down over her glossy hair and lovely shoulders. His eyes darkened in colour momentarily as his gaze lingered softly on the sweet swell of her breast and that white soft strip of belly. Oblivious, she turned and went through to the kitchen.

He had already returned there earlier and retrieved a bottle of ice- cold mineral water, a silver bowl and a package of ice cubes. These things he had placed in her room, in the shadow of her dresser. While he was there he had also lit the candles. Then he had retreated to his observation post in the hallway.

He heard her muttering and scrabbling about in the kitchen, obviously looking for her glass and wondering aloud, where could it be? Then he heard the fridge door open and shut with a thump and heard her groaning over the lack of cold mineral water. His soft supple lips curled in a smile of quiet satisfaction as he made his way back to her room.

She was hot and bothered and exasperated. Her breath huffed out in little annoyed puffs as she wondered where she had placed her missing glass. She felt prickly all over and decided to retreat to her en-suite to freshen up. All this aggravation was raising her temperature even higher and uncomfortable moisture had started to form on her skin.

She walked to her bedroom and stepped through the door, stopping abruptly as she spied her glass. Warm flickering flames registered in her senses but only dimly since her coveted goblet was occupying her attention. Confused thoughts ticked through her head about its unexpected appearance - how? why? She was confused. She puzzled a moment longer and then walked past the foot of her bed and right up to the nightstand. She picked up her glass and studied it for clues as to how it could have gotten here.

Suddenly she stiffened, her senses picking up another presence in the room. She turned and found herself staring into amethyst eyes, furnace bright.

"Do you thirst, sweet one?"

He was barely two feet away from her. She stood surprised and speechless, anchored to the spot. Once again, she was aware of the flickering flames around the room, beautifully reflected in the mirror as she stood and gazed at him. She watched as he bent down and drew forth the silver bowl, condensation beading on the outside. He withdrew the bottle of sparkling water from the ice and cracked the seal. It hissed and fizzed and he quickly took the glass from her nerveless fingers and poured. Crystal clear liquid fizzled and popped as it tumbled into her glass, arching up the sides until the goblet was filled. He placed it back in her hand and helped guide it to her mouth. His eyes never left hers and the silence was thick and expectant between them as their hands made contact.

"Come, Sweet One, drink. Let me slake your thirst."

Cold liquid touched her lips and she opened her mouth obediently, letting the icy liquid fill its parched interior. She swallowed. Blessed moisture filled her throat and she snapped out of her reverie. She drank another draught of the cold water and flushed delicately under his hot gaze. Slowly, she began to realise that thirst came in many guises... many forms. She made as if to speak but he pressed his index finger to her pink lips.

"Sssh," he said. "Don't speak, not yet. Come."

Taking the glass from her hand, he placed it on the dresser and led her to her bathroom. There were more candles here, flickering flames reflected on the surface of the water in the half filled marble basin. Delicious violet fragrance filled her senses and she looked on as if outside herself, as if in a dream.

He dipped a small towel in the cool water, wrung it out and turned to her. He cupped his hand under her chin and ran the cool cloth over her flushed face. He re-dipped the cloth and repeated his actions. She felt her skin soaking in the moisture. She felt renewed and refreshed. His gaze never left her face as he scanned her features, gauging, feeling. Then he moistened the cloth again and took her hand. He ran the cool wetness along her arm, over her palm and lovingly along each finger. She watched, quiescent, feeling no need to speak, choosing instead to lose herself in the sensation of being washed... of being lovingly cared for. He took her other hand and again she felt coolness stroke and soothe her skin as he repeated his gentle ministrations.

Emboldened by both the drink and worshipful praise glowing in his eyes, she took her hand out of his. Taking a deep breath, she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and shrugged it off. Before she could think of reasons why she shouldn't, she reached behind her and unsnapped a clasp. A confection of silk and lace puddled to the floor, together with her blouse.

He purred deep in his chest as her delicate beauty was revealed to him and something in her belly quickened and tightened in response to that low, almost primal sound. He brought the moist cloth to her collarbone and lightly brushed across it and then languidly drew it over the swell of her breasts. He ruffled his wings just enough to make a serene little current of air. The little breeze caressed her wet skin. Gooseflesh rippled on its surface and her soft pink nipples rose to tantalising little points. Watching her wide eyes, he reached out a hand and cupped it gently around one breast. She leaned into his touch without hesitation and keened gently. He drank in the brightness of her eyes and the feeling of her warm flesh filling his hand to perfection. She put her face against his neck and breathed in the violet scent that clung to his beautiful silver hair. He reached both arms around her and crushed her to him and purred deeply. Her nipples found delicious friction against the sleek skin of his chest and the gentle reverberation of his approval only added to the intensity of her response. When she looked up, he bent his head and his lips found hers, soft and moist. She parted her lips to grant him entrance. He kissed her deeply then, touching her little pink tongue with his own, tracing her white even teeth and the soft plumpness of her lips.

Then he drew back a little and held her gaze. She looked up into those intensely beautiful eyes and saw the reflection of candlelight in those irises, flickering gold amongst the amethyst.

"I have guarded you and guided you, sweet one, inspired and enlightened you and it has been my joy to do so. I have admired and desired also and my thirst has ever increased. Please sweet one, grant me release, grant me that which will slake my thirst. Grant me the right to do you homage, I implore you, be mine."

With his heart pounding in his chest, he tipped his head and caught her softly whispered consent. He sank to his knees joyfully and his lips found one perfect breast. He nuzzled against its sweet curve before closing his lips around the little pink nub. He drew it deeply into his mouth and suckled with abandon. A spark ignited from his touch and spiralled through her. She gasped and pressed herself to him, her fingers knotted in his lovely moonlit hair. She gave an aching little mew of need and he caressed her other breast with his warm mouth after kissing a moist trail between them. Then he drew back and looked at her. Her nipples were pink and swollen with his attentions, irresistible to his eyes.

He stood up, took her willing hand and led her out of the bathroom to the fragrant bed. She stood, willing and trusting, her palm flat against his belly where it burned like a brand. She untied the ribbons at his hips and she heard the silk fall. Her gaze followed and her pupils dilated and a pretty flush graced her cheeks and bloomed along her collarbones.

He knelt and gently placed his fingertips inside her waistband and slowly drew the scrap of silk down along with her short skirt. He kissed each knee as she stepped out of the constricting lace and crushed his face to her navel, his tongue delving into it and causing her to sigh deeply.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, propping her back with three ruffled pillows. He arranged two others along each side of her, like an armrest and placed her hands there. He took another and gently placed it beneath her hips, running his hand along her silken thigh until he reached her tiny foot. He held it in his hand and holding her gaze, kissed it deeply along the instep. She sucked in her breath, returning his bright gaze. He stroked the other beautiful white thigh and granted the same boon to her other perfect foot.

He settled back on his haunches and looked at her. She lay trustingly, completely open to his gaze. She lay, glossy hair splayed, a soft pink flush on her face. She was like a radiant offering arrayed on an altar to some alien god of old. And he, her humble supplicant knelt between her feet, one hand on each lovely thigh. Flecks of gold flamed in his lilac eyes and he stooped his head down to her.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her breath left her chest in a soft sigh when she felt the warm touch of his lips, as he kissed the smooth white skin of her thigh. He kissed again and yet again moving slowly toward the apex between her thighs. He raised his head and looked at her but her eyes were closed, her eyelashes sooty fringes on her cheeks. Dipping his head again he tasted her, soft tongue gently probing her warmth. She whimpered softly like a kitten as he continued his tender work. Bright silken threads of delight began to swirl through her belly along with pooling warmth. She felt cool slender fingers probe her softly and spread her open that he might find further purchase on her moist flesh. The taut muscles of her thighs trembled and he gently stroked and brushed soft feathery wing tips against the sides of her legs, bringing comfort. He sucked and lapped with varying tempo and stoked the fires of his own ever- expanding need with her every gasp and mew. She subtly raised herself to him needing something more to slake the aching desire, building in moist flesh, taut muscle and sinew.

He drew back a little and looked at the beauty laid before him, moist and gleaming pink petals opened for him, glistening, beckoning. He blew violet scented breath softly over her heated flesh and she moaned quietly, desperately. Her fingers found purchase on the ruffles of her pillows and she clenched handfuls of soft linen on either side of her. He bent to her and lapped again and probed his smooth tongue further to the hidden recess within. His movements became more insistent and suddenly her eyes snapped open. He felt the change in her and looked up and their gazes locked: intense chocolate brown to silvered amethyst. Desire flamed like a brand between them.

"Beloved, come to me," she called softly. "Come to me now."

The words rang in his ears and blood hammered in his chest, its rhythm matching that of the straining flesh below. He rose from her sweet core and stood upright, hands gently by his sides. He unfurled his wings to their full breadth and height and looked at her for a moment, want burning in his eyes.

She gazed back at him and drank him in from wingtips to the slender precious jewel in his belly button winking amethyst sparkles in the soft light. His moonlit hair shimmered in the candle light which also threw golden highlights on the moisture sheening his chest. A beautiful opalescent sheen joined that of gold on his soft feathers held graciously aloft. He was risen to adamantine hardness and stood proud before her eyes.

"Come to me."

He dropped forward on the bed and bridged his body over hers, eyes locked with hers. He placed his forearms on either side of her head and dropped a heated kiss to her brow. She sighed and brought up her left hand to his angelic face. Her right snaked down his belly until she found that which she sought. Her fingers wrapped around his smooth shaft and she marvelled at velvet skin sheathing heated steel. He growled low in his throat and his eyes beckoned for more. Her grasp tightened and she slid her fingers along and back again, heat filling her hand. After several more loving caresses her eyes revealed to him she desired more and his eyes blazed in answer.

Her hand deftly guided him to her core. As his sensitive weeping tip brushed her moist flesh, she mewed quietly. Never taking his eyes from hers, he slid in, revelling in tight wet warmth. She bit her lip with small white teeth. Laying her hands on the small of his back, she pulled him towards her. He sank the rest of his shaft deeply in one smooth push. She lifted her feet and crossed them over his lower back, pillowed exquisitely on soft warm feathers.

His body began that age- old rhythm known to lovers since the dawn of time, hers following his willingly, seamlessly, lovingly.

Sweet friction built in her, swirling in her belly, in her straining thighs, her heated core. His exertions brought a sheen to his face as he watched with wonder, the rapture escalating on her lovely face. Her breath shortened and her face flushed. His own tension mounted as he saw her beautiful eyes close and flutter, her head tilt back, exposing her creamy throat. She cried out and her trembles became waves travelling through her, perspiration sheening her breasts and slicking his chest as her swollen pink nipples rubbed against him. She opened her eyes, swimming with joyous tears and what he saw there in them triggered his own release. He cried out huskily several times and strained against her, feeling her quicken and ripple around his length, lost in the depths of her eyes.

Their world was a swirling, drowning vortex of feather and flame, light and heat, desire unleashed and thirst blessedly quenched.

Sated and exhausted, he gently rested his weight on her as she slid her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids and her smooth brow. Quiet satisfaction registered on his face as he looked at her ecstatic one. He rolled gently to the side and took her with him, steadying her until she sat, comfortably straddled on his lean strong thighs. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his wings out and up from under himself and furled a violet scented temple around her.

"My Beloved, always my Beloved."

The words came from her with clear, calm and loving conviction. Her words seared into him with blessed intensity. That which he had longed for, yearned for, had finally come to fruition and it filled his heart with a fierce joy.

"Always mine, always Beloved " he echoed. He would no longer thirst alone.

- o -

Far, far away on high in the heavens, the Goddess stirred from her dreams on her velvet throne. She felt disturbance in the ether and she rose and went to her window. She gazed down to the world below, and reached out with her senses and waited calmly. Suddenly she felt the joyous emanation exuberantly bursting forth from him and she smiled softly. He had always been her favourite and she was glad that he had finally found the one who would cherish him always. She stretched out her hand in benediction and a golden aura arose around her.

Suddenly, the inky black heavens rippled and a great argent ball of light, a shooting star, streamed across the skies shedding amethyst and silver sparks in its wake.

- End


End file.
